


Amei-moi moins.

by Nishma



Series: Spontanément [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, algo crack, nada de dramas, tópicos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de conocerse de una manera algo peculiar, Enjolras y Grantaire empiezan a conocerse poco a poco. Comparten cafés, gritos y amigos. Y esto último tal vez no sea tan bueno....o sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí la segunda parte de la serie. Todo será muy fluff, humor estúpido y slice of life. No tendré periodicidad de subida de capítulos, pero a la vez que escriba un capítulo, escribiré otro de la última parte de la serie, la cual sí subiré, si no de golpe, con una periodicidad más estable. Spoiler: será Courferre.  
> Espero que os guste, y sin miedo a ponerme verde en los comentarios.

**Prólogo**

 

—¿Cómo dices que era su nombre?

— _Enjolras._

Éponine, que estaba sentada en la cama y apoyada en la pared intentó disimular la risa, pero no pudo. Y Jehan, que estaba apoyado en la chica mientras le hacía unas trenzas, tampoco pudo disimular. Tal vez fuera por el modo en el que Grantaire pronunciaba el nombre, tal vez fuera como volvía el brillo a sus ojos, tal vez fuera esa sonrisa que le salía, que enseñaba sus dientes, y sus sentimientos. Tal vez era todo.

Grantaire no entendía nada desde que había contado  lo sucedido en aquellas dos semanas. Éponine se lo tomó a broma, rodando los ojos y riéndose, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que Grantaire, su Grantaire, hubiera encontrado la felicidad, aunque fuera temporal.

—Como se pase un pelo contigo, le hago picadillo. —Amenazó al desconocido rubio mientras tiraba más de la cuenta del pelo de Jehan, este se quejó, más para llamar la atención que por otra cosa. Estaba acostumbrado a los tirones de pelo de ‘Ponine.

Jehan, por otra parte, estaba maravillado con la historia de Grantaire.

—Tu Apolo debe de ser espectacular para que estés así. ¿Acaso dejaste que te clavara la flecha antes de tiempo?

—¡Jehan! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Grantaire y Éponine.

Jehan rio, esa risa melódica que perfectamente podía haber rimado con sus mejores poemas.

—Si lo llego a saber no os cuento nada. —Mintió el protagonista de la tarde mientras dejaba caer la colilla de su cigarrillo en un cenicero improvisado con sus botes de pintura que le había “regalado” Bahorel hacía cosa de un mes.

Volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca y mientras volvía a hacerle uso al regalo de Bahorel, levantó levemente la cabeza para expulsar el humo en dirección a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana; le gustaba el efecto del humo a través del sol, era hipnótico. Pero no más que los ojos azules y feroces de Enjolras. Cada vez que los había mirado aquel día, había sido como si se ahogara en ellos. Como si se ahogara…después de haber estado tres meses en el desierto, sí, se ahogaba, pero sólo quería seguir bebiendo. Así se había sentido, le dolía mirarle, demasiado radiante, demasiado precioso, pero quería más. Más, más.

Se levantó de repente y fue hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Observó el lienzo a medio destrozar, lo recolocó en el caballete y luego miró sus materiales. Pasó la vista desde los colores pastel, pasando por las acuarelas hasta los óleos y los acrílicos. Primero pensó en el óleo, su material preferido para trabajar, pero lo pensó mejor. Ese color, esa sensación…acuarelas. Las cogió, las abrió y las miró durante treinta segundos exactos. Buscó entre su desastre de mesa el vaso con agua, si es que se le podía llamar así al H2O con miles de colores en él, pero no estaba. Se tiró del pelo durante un segundo. Y salió por la puerta.

Jehan y Éponine  se le habían quedado mirando sin decir nada. Un momento en concreto la chica iba a decirle algo, pero Jehan, el bueno de Jehan, le puso la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza. Grantaire era un artista, y Jehan también. Sabía que no era el momento idóneo para interrumpirle, le había dado un brote de inspiración, de esos que raramente daban.  Jehan lo sabía bien, e hizo callar a Éponine.

No tardó más de un minuto. Grantaire, con un vaso de agua en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Había empezado. Jehan sabía que si se iban no se iba a enterar, pero era curioso por naturaleza, y quería ver qué estaba pasando por la mente del pintor. Éponine, por otro lado, no tenía ganas de moverse, así que se quedó allí, viendo la espalda de su mejor amigo trabajar, creando otra de esas grandes obras que al final acabaría desechando.

Para Grantaire el mundo había desaparecido, sólo quedaban sus acuarelas, el cigarrillo y los ojos de Enjolras. Comenzó a mezclar los colores en el pincel, y a probar en el papel que ya estaba preparado en la mesa. Este no había sido tocado desde que había empezado con el lienzo que estaba en el caballete, por lo tanto estaba vacío.

El papel no tardó mucho en mojarse por primera vez, pero tardó, exactamente, ocho minutos en dejar de sentir las pinceladas. Luego sintió un permanente de color negro rozando la superficie que se había quedado sin agua, fueron once minutos exactos, con un añadido de cinco segundos para que Grantaire firmara.

Había acabado. Se apartó para mirar el acabado, y Jehan, con todo el pelo lleno de trenzas se levantó, se puso al lado de Grantaire y sonrió.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Éponine tardó más, pero también se acercó. Observó el dibujo, miró a su mejor amigo. Primero rodó los ojos, volvió a mirar al dibujo y se acercó finalmente al artista.

—Sigo diciendo que como te haga algo, se las verá conmigo.

Tras eso salió a la cocina a por algo de comer, Jehan no tardó mucho en seguirla.

Y Grantaire se quedó allí sólo con su dibujo, con el dibujo de los ojos de Enjolras. En acuarelas y permanente, en una hoja A4 especial para pintar en acuarela con manchas de hace un mes de café.

Aquello sólo era el principio.

 


	2. Destino

Un día más el sol entraba por la ventana, atravesaba las cortinas y daba de lleno en el rostro calmado de Enjolras. Odiaba que la luz le diera directamente en la cara, pero era la mejor manera para que se despertara. La verdad es que las tecnologías no se le daban nada bien y no se fiaba de la alarma de su móvil. Esa que siempre sonaba a las ocho de la mañana. Courfeyrac se la configuró un día, con el bonito detalle de ponerle de tono de despertador La Marsellesa. Esa que ahora mismo estaba sonando. Con el ceño fruncido cogió el móvil, guiñó los ojos ante la luz que desprendía la pantalla y deslizó el dedo justo por donde no debía hacerlo, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, ahora el despertador sonaría otra vez en cinco minutos.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, se rascó la barriga y se reajustó los boxers. Y salió de la habitación... para volver a entrar, coger el móvil y desactivarlo cuando volviera a sonar.

De camino se encontró con Courfeyrac, con un pantalón de pijama lila, iba completamente despeinado y con su sonrisa mañanera. La que Enjolras más odiaba.

—Buenos días, Enjy.

—Mmmh —Fue su respuesta. El teléfono que llevaba en la mano comenzó a sonar. “Allons…” Antes de que dijera nada más se lo estampó a Courfeyrac en el pecho y se metió en el baño.

Cuando salió, ya siendo persona, el pelo recogido en una coleta en la nuca y la cara lavaba, Courf seguía riéndose. Pero esta vez, en vez de fulminarle con la mirada, rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba…

—¿Café? —Dijo una voz cálida, ofreciéndole una taza con la bandera francesa (cortesía de Courfeyrac), llena de humeante café. Era Combeferre.

—¿Otra vez te quedaste dormido en el sofá? —preguntó el rubio después de darle un sorbo a la taza.

—Fue en mi cama esta vez —respondió Courfeyrac. Por la mirada que le echó Combeferre, supo que era verdad.

Pero Enjolras no se enteró, nunca se enteraba de aquellas cosas. Él sólo pensaba en sus estudios, en las injusticias del mundo y en las distintas maneras de resolverlas, tanto cuestionables como no. Aunque, últimamente también pensaba en otra cosa. En Grantaire.

Lo había conocido hacía poco más de un mes, después de aquellas semanas hablando a través de la mesa, por fin lo había conocido, y había sido como un estallido en la cara. Grantaire le parecía interesante, pero había algo dentro de él que no le llegaba a cuadrar. Tampoco es que se hubieran visto mucho tras eso, se saludaban cuando se cruzaban, pero no habían quedado ninguna vez. Es más, ni tenía su número de teléfono. Normalmente Enjolras lo hubiera olvidado a los dos días, pero le habían calado hondo sus ojos apagados grises, su sonrisa vacía, sus manos llenas de pintura y su dibujo. Aún lo conservaba. Lo tenía colgado en la pared de su escritorio. Tal vez aquello fuera la razón principal por la que le costaba tanto olvidar a R.

—¡Enjolras! —exclamó Courfeyrac por tercera vez, aunque para el rubio fuera la primera que le escuchara, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

—Dime.

Courfeyrac, antes de hablar, miró a Combeferre con su mejor sonrisa, es decir, la ladeada que le producía un pequeño hoyuelo y hacía que sus escasas pecas resaltaran mil veces más.

—Que hoy es viernes… —su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Y los viernes son para ir de fiesta —hizo un movimiento tintineante con la cadera—. Asiii queeee, ¡podrías venirte e invitar a tu artista!

Combeferre en ese momento salió de la cocina, si Enjolras se hubiera fijado mejor hubiera visto que estaba rojo como un tomate, tal vez que estaba aguantando la risa, Courfeyrac sí que llegó a verle.

—Courf, déjalo —sentenció el rubio bebiendo de su café.

—¿Que deje qué? ¿Intentar que mi mejor amigo no se pudra en su habitación junto a sus asquerosos libros de derecho?

—Estamos estudiando lo mis-

—¿O quieres que deje de intentar que tengas una vida social? Por dios, que sólo tienes veinte años.

Enjolras rodó los ojos, era imposible tratar con Courfeyrac.

—Iré sólo.

Tras eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. La sonrisa de Courfeyrac fue tan grande y reluciente como el sol.

—Nadie puede resistirse al encanto de _Mister Courfeyrac._

En el fondo del pasillo se escuchó un bufido dual.

 

***

 

Esa mañana Enjolras estuvo atento a una cabellera negra ondulada, a veces con pintura en ella, pero no la vio por ningún sitio. Ni siquiera cuando fue a buscarlo a la cafetería. Por una parte se sintió aliviado, así no tendría que lidiar con él ni ir con pies de plomo. También agradecía no haberlo visto porque seguro que se le escapaba lo de aquella noche. Pero por otro lado se sintió apenado, quería verle y saludarle. Hacía bastante que no le veía, se habían visto dos veces contadas desde el día que se presentaron.

Todo había sido muy raro, al principio Enjolras pensó que le estaba engañando, pero su cara le decía todo lo contrario. Aquel era R, el de los dibujos. Aún recuerdaba como el corazón le saltó en aquel momento. Luego todo fue tranquilizándose, hasta el punto que no se volvieron a ver después de una semana. Luego coincidieron por casualidad, otra vez, y ya nada.

Enjolras quería saber, porque algo había en Grantaire, no sabía si malo o bueno, pero era algo que Enjolras debía mirar y curiosear. Su intuición lo pedía a gritos. Y la intuición de Enjolras era buena.

Y  esta intuición le hizo ir con algo de ánimo, pues intuía que vería a Grantaire. Pero no lo hizo, llegó a casa a eso de las siete pasadas de la tarde y se encontró sólo en el piso con los berridos de Courf en la ducha. Que era algo así como parte de su banda sonora diaria.

Fue al cuarto a calmarse y olvidarse del ajetreado día cuando sus ojos volaron hacia el dibujo de Grantaire. Aquello le sentó fatal. No entendía por qué le pasaba aquello cuando pensaba en Grantaire si sólo le había visto tres veces. Suspiró y dejó el dibujo entre un libro. Era lo mejor.

Cuando Courfeyrac comenzó a cantar más fuerte comenzó a desvestirse, era su turno en la ducha, le había prometido que iba a salir, y él no era un hombre que rompiera promesas.

Cuando Enjolras estuvo listo salieron, casi corriendo (cortesía de  Courfeyrac), sin cenar ni nada. La excusa era que la “Happy Hour” comenzaba a las siete y ya eran las ocho de la tarde, y todo estaría lleno de gente. Y en efecto, así fue. Pero cuando entraron a uno de aquellos bares irlandeses que poblaban el barrio, a Courfeyrac no le hizo falta mucho para sonreír y acercarse, más, a Enjolras.

—Es el destino.

Enjolras no lo entendió hasta que miró hacia donde él miraba. En el centro del pub estaba la doble barra, en medio de estas estaba Grantaire sirviendo cervezas. No tardó más de dos segundos en mirar a Enjolras mientras se desbordaba por el vaso aquel líquido del color del oro, como los rizos de Enjolras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí el primer capítulo, aunque en realidad sea el segundo. *Voces de gritos histéricos.*  
> Fue más un capítulo de introducción que otra cosa, pero más o menos ya veis por donde van los tiros. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí dadle a kudos, comentad y ya si eso metedme dinero en mi cuenta bancaria.  
> Bueno, con que le deis a kudos me conformo.  
> Besis de cerveci <3


	3. Perderse por París no es tan malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que los últimos fics que estuve leyendo me influenciaron a la hora de introducir algunos elementos, pero creo que así le da un toque más satírico, más ¿crack?  
> Porque para drama ya habrá tiempo, mientras tanto seamos felices con sus ((mis)) tonterías.

Grantaire sabía que iba ya algo borracho, lo sabía y lo podía comprobar mirando la cantidad de cerveza derramada en el suelo de la barra. Pero no sabía que iba tan borracho como para ver visiones. Porque encontrarse con Enjolras esa noche, en el pub donde trabajaba no podía ser tanta casualidad. Pero allí estaba, hablando con su acompañante, un tipo un poco más bajo que él, con el pelo rizado y vestido demasiado extravagante. A Bahorel le daría algo si lo veía. Sirvió el vaso de cerveza (a la persona equivocada), y se apoyó en la barra fingiendo que no tenía trabajo esperando que Enjolras y su amiguito se acercaran para pedirle algo. Entonces él miraría Enjolras, le sonreiría y…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó el rubio, con mala leche. Aquello no era lo que Grantaire estaba planeando, pero se parecía. Así que se limitó a sonreír y a levantar las cejas.

—Adivina.

—Escucha, estoy aquí porque Courfeyrac me obligó. Pensaba que iba a ser como en el Musain, algo más…tranquilo. No toda esta música, y el humo, y la voz de la gente…es horrible.

Grantaire no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pensaba que Enjolras era de los que disfrutaban secretamente de las fiestas, pero no, le era totalmente fiel a su apariencia anti-diversión.

—Vale, vale. Entonces empecemos desde el principio. —Se apartó de la barra, dio una vuelta y sacó la libreta donde oficialmente tomaba nota, pero en la práctica dibujaba—. ¿Qué te pongo, rubio?

Enjolras demostró su desacuerdo frunciendo la nariz y las cejas y a Grantaire le picaron las manos por no tener delante de él su caballete y cualquier material digno para plasmar aquella divina imagen, o simplemente una cámara.

—Grantaire…—le reprimió. Primer fallo de Enjolras

El nombrado sonrió aún más y fingió ojear la libreta.

—No, Grantaire no está disponible en la carta aún. Aunque tal vez sea la novedad del verano. —Grantaire cruzó los dedos por debajo de la barra para que Enjolras se riera, aunque sólo fuera una milésima, pero nada. Ni un atisbo de diversión. Aquello podía salir mal.  Al no tener respuesta volvió a hablar—. ¿No quieres nada?

Enjolras le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos más y suspiró.

—Ponme una cerveza sin alcohol. –Ese _sin_ subrayado, en negrita y mayúsculas.

Grantaire sonrió satisfecho y fue a por ella. Aunque Grantaire no entendía de subrayados, negritas y mayúsculas. Le sirvió, claramente, una con alcohol, a posta. Porque estaba un poco borracho ya, y porque le sentaría mejor al ceño fruncido de Enjolras.

—Toda tuya. Invita la casa.

Enjolras le miró, luego al vaso y finalmente a él de vuelta.

—¿Por qué no en botellín?

—No está permitido en el local.

Enjolras giró descaradamente la mirada a dos personas que estaban bebiendo directamente desde el botellín de la cerveza, y luego miró a Grantaire.

—¿No a partir de esta hora? —Preguntó dudoso por si colaba esta vez. Afortunadamente Enjolras no dijo nada más, cogió el vaso resignado y se fue con el tal Courfeyrac que parecía ya servido.

 

Durante la noche no apartó la mirada de Enjolras, siempre que no tuviera que servir o llenar jarras de cerveza. No repitió cerveza, pero sí se fijó en que la primera se la tomó muy rápido, y alguna que otra vez le veía sonreír por culpa de su amigo, que le había obligado alguna que otra vez a beber de sus muchas cervezas. Por eso cuando el señor encantador desapareció no le sorprendió que Enjolras se acercara a la barra, bastante rojo.

Grantaire por primera vez dio gracias a dios, este que tenía pecas, el pelo rizado y había desaparecido de un momento a otro más borracho que una cuba.

 

—¿Quieres algo más? —Preguntó acercándose a él, con una sonrisa. Sí, Enjolras estaba un poco borracho—.

—No. —Grantaire alzó una ceja, curioso, y cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpido—. ¿Por qué trabajas aquí?

No quería reírse, quería parecer serio, pero es que aquello era demasiado divertido y ambos iban ya algo borrachos.

—Porque necesito dinero. Y porque así junto trabajo y afición.

—¿Emborrachar a gente intencionalmente para luego acosarla?

Esta vez sí que no se contuvo y Grantaire soltó unas carcajadas.

—En una hora salgo, espero que me esperes.

Enjolras iba a responderle, pero Grantaire se giró para atender a alguien, porque por desgracia de ambos aún seguía trabajando, y cuando fue a girarse de nuevo para seguir su _grata_ conversación, Enjolras había desaparecido.

Con un suspiro Grantaire siguió una hora más sirviendo y bebiendo. No fue el último en irse, pero tampoco de los primero. Salió en el puesto justo para no tener que fregar ni subir taburetes a la barra. Nada más traspasar la puerta se encendió el primer cigarrillo de la noche, y vio una cabeza rubia apoyada. Por casi se le calló el cigarrillo al sonreír.

—Pensaba que te habías ido a la cama.

Enjolras dejó de mirar al cielo y le miró a él. Grantaire por casi tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta para no caerse, o comerte alguna locura.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó casi con miedo, encendiéndose por fin el cigarrillo.

—Porque me lo dijiste. Y porque sé…y espero, que acosar gente no sea tu hobby.

Si a Grantaire ya le gustaba el Enjolras sobrio, el ebrio se había convertido en su favorito. Se acercó un poco a él, sólo un poco.

—Veo que eres curioso. Pues precisamente acosar gente no es mi hobby, me refería a beber, creo que es obvio. —Enjolras asintió pensativo, se tambaleaba un poco—. Y por lo que veo no compartimos afición. ¿Es la primera vez que bebes en tu vida o qué?

Enjolras negó, se paró un segundo, abrió la boca y siguió haciendo minúsculas eses, o el intento de caminar.

—No. —Respondió seriamente—. Es la segunda.

Grantaire riendo le pasó el cigarro, pero Enjolras lo rechazó inmediatamente: “Alcohol sí, tabaco no.” Apuntó mentalmente el moreno.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu afición? A parte de escribir discursitos en mesas.

—También los escribo en papel. —Al no escuchar respuesta, pues Grantaire no lo acababa de entender, Enjolras siguió hablando—. Y luego las trasmito a la gente. Intento hacer un mundo mejor, Grantaire. Pero nadie hace caso. La gente ya nadie hace caso. Ahora sólo se pasan el día pegados a una pantalla, riéndose con ella, pensando que todo lo que hay en ella es verdad. Ya nadie piensa en los niños sin hogar que malviven en esta ciudad. Y las de otras partes. Nadie piensa en nadie, sólo en ellos mismo. El mundo se está yendo a la mierda.

Grantaire no supo qué le sorprendió más, el discurso (y que llevara razón) o en que hubiera dicho “mierda”. Tiró el cigarro, sintiéndose un poco culpable, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Era pleno Enero, pero no tenía frío. Tal vez un poco sí, pero no tanto para preocuparse, podría llegar a casa sin darle una hipotermia. Enjolras no siguió hablando, y él no apartó ni un segundo la vista de su perfil. Sus rizos parecían brillar, como una estrella en la noche, como un sol particular.

Grantaire sonrió para sí, nada más llegar a casa dibujaría aquello. En uno de aquellos parpadeos le pareció ver Los Inválidos de fondo, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta allí? No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que habían andado, desde que pasaron el puente.

—¿Vives por aquí?

Enjolras miró a su alrededor varias veces y negó con la cabeza.

—Vivo cerca de la universidad, ¿y tú?

—En el 5.*

Enjolras asintió con la cabeza para sí cuidadosamente, como si estuviera guardándose un secreto.

-Deberíais volver. —Enjolras volvía asentir y asombrosamente y rompiendo cualquier cliché se encaminó hacia la dirección correcta.

Grantaire le siguió, observándolo en todo momento, aquello no debería de ser sano, pensó.

—¿No tienes frió? —preguntó Enjolras una vez en la que se giró.

—No mucho, estoy acostumbrado. Además, me gusta s-

—Culpa del calentamiento global, que a la vez es nuestra. ¿Sabes cuántos gases invernaderos soltamos a la atmósfera? Biológicos e industriales…

Grantaire no lo sabía, ni quería hacerlo. Aunque escuchar la voz de Enjolras era algo que le tentaba.

—¿No tienes más hobbies? No sé…¿crías tortugas, hacer ganchillo, comer macarons de sabores raros?

—¿No será como los caramelos con sabor a cosas rara que trajo una vez ‘Ferre? Porque me tocó uno a sabor a mocos y desde ese día sólo tomo caramelos de café.

—¿Caramelos de mocos? —preguntó Grantaire riéndo.

—Los trajo de Londres.

—Comida inglesa...no sé de qué me extraño.

Esta vez Enjolras acompañó las risas de Grantaire, sin importar que fueran las tres y pico de la mañana y estuvieran en plena calle borrachos (Grantaire más que Enjolras, por supuesto) A partir de ese momento la conversación se volvió más amena. Grantaire le preguntó sobre el tal _‘Ferre_ y el chico que le había acompañado esa noche, Courfeyrac, y luego, a cambio, le habló a Enjolras sobre sus nuevos proyectos.

—Es aquí —dijo Enjolras parándose frente a un edificio. Grantaire le echó un vistazo a la fachada con aire melancólico. No quería dejar ya a Enjolras, estaba siendo una compañía más que agradable. Pero no podía retenerlo más, con aquello tenía suficiente.

—Buenas noches, supongo.

Enjolras se giró para mirarle.

—Igualmente. —Abrió el portal, pero en vez de adentrarse se giró del todo hacia él—.  ¿Te importaría darme tu número?

Grantaire juraría que había visto a Dios en ese momento. Sacó su teléfono, casi tirándolo y sonriendo. Una vez acabado el intercambio, Enjolras se adentró en el edificio y Grantaire se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta cerrada. Era una tontería, pero era feliz, y lo fue hasta que durmió, no sin antes de comunicar las buenas nuevas.

 

_R: mañana nos vemos_

_R: !!_

_Éponine: ok_

_R: qué haces despierta_

_Éponine: No te importa._

_R: ???_

 

Pero Éponine, no volvió a responderle y Grantaire dejó el móvil e intentó dormirse. No le costó mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, como cuatro horas después de haberse quedado dormido, Grantaire fue despertado por Jehan. En su cama. Saltándole encima con una gran sonrisa.

—Sabía que estarías durmiendo. Así que entré con la llave. Leí los mensajes del grupo y cuando regué las macetas vine derecho. _CUEN-TA-ME._

Grantaire, que aún llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior y aún estaba medio dormido abrió los ojos con un gruñido.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Nueve menos cuarto.

Con un gruñido, Grantaire se dio la vuelta y volvió a taparse con las mantas, no eran horas normales de estar despierto un sábado. Pero Jehan no le dejó volver a dormir, porque se puso a saltarle en la cama. Otra vez.

—Te preparo el desayuno.

A Grantaire no le hicieron falta más palabras.

 

Grantaire logró mantener su silencio hasta después del desayuno, que fue justo cuando llegó Éponine con cara de no haber dormido nada. Sin una palabra, se sirvió café y volvió a la habitación con los chicos.

—Ahora no tienes excusa, cuenta, R, ¡cuenta!

—Os lo estáis tomando muy seriamente. Sólo hablamos, paseamos hasta Los Inválidos y regresamos. Y me dio su teléfono.

Jehan dio un gritito emocionado, que Grantaire apagó con un manotazo en el brazo. Éponine sólo se limitó a esconderse la cara en la gran taza de café.

—¿Le has hablado?

—Seguro que está durmiendo aún, porque es una persona normal no como vosotros, odiosos madrugadores.

—Yo estoy trasnochando aún, —susurró la chica—.

Jehan se giró para mirarla, su mirada decía “ _CUEN-TA-ME”._  Pero Éponine no era tan débil como Grantaire y contraatacó con un severo “ _N-O_.” Y Jehan se dio por vencido, de momento.

Jehan se marchó pronto, con una sonrisilla en los labios, diciendo que había quedado, no especificó, aunque Grantaire se lo olía. Y Éponine se quedó dormida en la cama con un café de casi medio litro en vena. Grantaire volvió a la cama y se acomodó con ella, no tenía nada mejor que hacer un sábado por la mañana. Así que se quedó observando cómo dormía. Era su mejor amiga, siempre lo había sido, los dos eran muy parecidos. Muy cerrados, muy ellos. Por eso estaba preocupado, a Éponine le pasaba algo, algo grave, y de aquí a que se lo contara aquel problema se podría haber convertido en algo más pequeño debido a otro más grande.

Suspiró sin poder dormirse mientras acariciaba su pelo. Le quería mucho, y ante cualquier cosa lo seguiría haciendo.

Una hora, más o menos, después su teléfono vibró. Al no poder dormirse se levantó y fue hasta él pensando que sería Bahorel proponiéndole una sesión de boxeo matutina.

Cuando vio qué era le dieron ganas de cortar la piel de Jehan en pedacitos tan pequeños como sus pecas.

_R: ESO NO HA SIDO JUSTO_

_Jehan: :DDD_

_Jehan: Ya me lo agradecerás algún día_

_Jehan:_ _❤❤_

* * *

*Distrito V de París.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Yo había corregido y puesto bonito el capítulo cuando AO3 lo volvió a hacer. Así que posteo ya y mañana volveré a repasarlo. No me odiéis mucho aún.***
> 
> No actualizo tan rápido como pensé que lo haría, pero es lo más rápido teniendo tantos proyectos (y exámenes) de por medio. Esto es peor que un videojuego de coches.  
> Los siguientes capítulos será un poquitín más especiales, más "franceses", ya veréis.  
> Gracias por leer, y por animarme a escribir.


	4. Complot

Una vez subió al piso, Enjolras se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Se había olvidado de todo cuando estuvo con Grantaire, porque aunque al principio se había quedado allí para decirle que no había estado bien haberle dado una cerveza con alcohol, se había quedado finalmente con él porque… Enjolras aún no sabía por qué se había quedado con él, y dudaba que lo supiera en bastante tiempo.

Cuando entró al apartamento se encontró a Courfeyrac en el sofá. Tenía cara de padecer, bastante.

— ¿Resaca?

Courf se movió un poco y abrió los ojos. Negó con la cabeza.

—Una poca tal vez, —dijo después. Enjolras se sentó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza durante unos segundos. Courf, como siempre que Enjolras le daba algo de afecto, sonrió. Era raro que lo hiciera, pero hasta alguien como Enjolras necesitaba de vez en cuando contacto físico. Y Courf no era nadie para juzgarlo. —Pero estoy bien, es sólo que todo no acabó como esperaba.

—¿Qué pasó? —Enjolras no era de esas personas que se preocupaban por esas cosas normalmente. Pero era Courfeyrac, Courfeyrac era especial.

—Nada realmente. —Le miró y le sonrió—. Es sólo que a veces pienso que todo el mundo se fija en mí.

Enjolras se rio.

—No es la primera vez que te decimos eso, pero parece ser que has entrado en razón.

—Habré cambiado, supongo. —Se movió para colocarse mejor, y rodear a Enjolras con los brazos y tirarlo sobre él—. Y qué hay de ti. Cuéntame, qué has hecho hasta ahora.

Enjolras se removió hasta que consiguió deshacerse del amarre y volver a sentarse más tieso que una espiga. Había recordado todo.

—Nada, sólo estuve hablando con…Grantaire.

La sonrisa de Courfeyrac iluminó la habitación.

—¿Hablando o _hablando?_

—Hablando. Y no se hable más, tengo sueño. Además que creo que estoy borracho. Mejor será que me acueste.

—Borracho con una cerveza, qué decepción.

—Decepción la que mañana te llevarás cuando te recuerde todo esto y te eche del piso.

Courf comenzó a reírse de verdad. Y Enjolras, de mal humor, se fue a su habitación. A dormir y a que se le pasase la borrachera, pero sobre todo a dormir.

Aunque algo le despertó a las diez de la mañana. No algo, si no la marsellesa.

—Maldito Courfeyrac. —Maldijo con voz ronca mientras buscaba el móvil entre las sábanas, este no estaba revuelto por un descuido de Enjolras, sino porque se había dormido mientras alternaba en pensar algo para decirle a Grantaire y mirar su foto de perfil. La foto en cuestión era él de espaldas, contra el sol, sólo era una silueta oscura rodeada de luz, pero la esencia de Grantaire estaba allí, a Enjolras le había encantado y en un descuido la guardó en su galería _sin querer._

Cuando apagó la alarma, milagrosamente a la primera, vio que tenía un mensaje. Lo abrió, aun guiñando los ojos por el brillo de la pantalla, pensando que sería Combeferre preguntándole qué tal la noche, o Courfeyrac, diciéndole que apagara el despertador (no sería la primera vez que hacía eso) Pero no fue ninguno de los dos. Era de R. De Grantaire. Del chico con el que había paseado por París la noche anterior. Enjolras volvería a mentir si dijera que no estaba nervioso por leerlo, pero a la vez asustado por saber qué le diría tan temprano. Cerró los ojos antes de abrir el chat.

 

_R: ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal la noche?_

 

No supo qué le sorprendió más, si el contenido del mensaje (pensaba que Grantaire era de los que se despertaban de mal humor) o la perfecta puntuación (pensaba que Grantaire era de los que escribían mal para ahorrar tiempo). Aun así, estas dudas no le evitaron que sonriera, mucho.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué?

¿Tal vez porque le dio una cerveza con alcohol, y se lo pasó bien con él?

Enjolras en realidad se sentía confundido, algo molesto y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Era un misterio.

Suspiró y acabó dándole una respuesta. Luego dejó el móvil y volvió a tirarse en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas la cabeza. Era sábado, tenía que preparar la reunión de aquella noche, hacer tres casos jurídicos ficticios y cuidar de Courfeyrac. Iba a ser un fin de semana completito.

 

***

 

_Enjolras: Podría estar mejor pero a alguien ayer se le ocurrió darme alcohol. Eso es ilegal._

 

Cuando terminó de pelearse con Jehan se quedó mirando el mensaje de Enjolras casi durante diez minutos seguidos. Se atrevió a responderle, al principio con miedo, pensando cada palabra y signo de puntación. Pero lo borró todo, y acabó siendo él mismo.

 

_R: no fui yo el que te hizo beberlo_

_R: si no hubieses querido_

_R: no lo habrías bebido_

_R: cuando quieras repetimos ;)_

Tal vez aquello último había sobrado, pero se llamaba Grantaire y esas cosas no las podía evitar. Como Éponine seguía durmiendo comenzó a hablar con su hermana por chat, y acabó en la cama, con el móvil sobre la cara mientras esperaba a que su amiga durmiente despertara. No tardó mucho, y cuando lo hizo se giró hacia ella y dejó el móvil.

—¿Con quién hablabas que estás tan contento? —preguntó con voz ronca, recogiéndose el pelo que se le había esparcido por toda la cara con aquella siesta.

—Con Marie.

‘Ponine hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando vio que era su hermana. El móvil de Grantaire vibró, pero como supuso que sería la respuesta de su hermana lo dejó estar. Se arrimó un poco más a Éponine.

—¿Me vas a contar algo de ayer?

Éponine se quedó callada durante unos segundos, miró a los ojos de Grantaire otros cuantos segundos más y suspiró.

—Estuve viéndome con un chico.

—¿Otra vez Montparnasse? —preguntó al instante.

—No, no. Por favor, R, no soy tan imbécil.

—¿Entonces?

Éponine dudó, pero habló un poco más.

—Lo conocí hace unos días. Parece un buen chico, es tímido, y bastante tonto. Y tiene unas pequitas por el puente de la nariz que… —‘Ponine paró al ver la mirada que Grantaire le estaba echando—. Oh, no.

—Oh, sí.

—Grantaire no me dejes caer.

—Muy tarde.

—Lo voy a lamentar.

—Tal vez.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, si quieres actúa, pero con precaución ya sabes.

‘Ponine soltó aire un poco molesta y se levantó de la cama. Grantaire la observó desde la cama.

—Tengo que irme, mis padres me esperan para ayudar hoy.

—¿Cuándo les vas a mandar a la mierda?

—Cuando dejes de ser un gilipollas.

Se había enfadado, y en parte Grantaire la entendía.

—Avísame si te vas a quedar esta noche, compraré pizza.

Éponine no dijo nada más, eso fue buena señal para Grantaire, así que supuso que tocaba pedir una pizza familiar.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse rodó por la cama y cogió el móvil para seguir hablando con su hermana, pero no le había respondido, así que volvió a la pantalla de los chats y allí estaba, había sido Enjolras.

 

_Enjorlas: Voy a evitar beber más alcohol durante el resto de mi vida. Me vuelvo a la cama, me espera un día duro._

Tres minutos después había otro.

_Enjolras: Ojalá tengas resaca._

 

La carcajada de Grantaire seguramente se escuchó por todo el edificio. Pero estaba feliz. Le respondió inmediatamente.

 

_R: que debil eres_

_R: me has decepcionado_

_R: esperaba mas de ti señor no pintes en las mesas que esta prohibido_

_R: por cierto_

_R: hoy vuelvo a estar en el var_

_R: *bar_

_R: si vienes te invito a una sin alcohol_

_R: de las de verdad_

_R: ;)_

_R: duerme bien_

 

No sabía cómo había acabado escribiendo todo aquello, cuando la noche anterior se pensaba y repensaba todo comentario que pudiera malinterpretarse. Supuso que era la magia de internet.

Se levantó de la cama, porque ya no podría volver a dormir y arregló un poco la pocilga que tenía por piso. Una hora más tarde salió a ver a su hermana y a su madre. Tal vez a su madre no le viera la cara, nunca salía de la habitación que tenía en el piso de París, él sólo quería ver a Marie. La echaba de menos, era la única persona de su familia a la que le tenía aprecio.

A la hora de comer, cuando estaba poniendo la mesa, por obligación de Marie, Enjolras le volvió a responder. Como si de un adolescente se tratara dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se fue a una esquina del comedor y miró el teléfono, como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo, por fin en sus manos.

 

_Enjolras: No voy a ir. Gracias. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas y me acabo de despertar, es por culpa de la resaca que a su vez es culpa tuya. No voy a volver a beber en mi vida. Seguro que sigues durmiendo, porque ayer ibas bastante borracho. Espero que tengas mucha resaca. Y me da igual cómo me llames, no me afectan los motes. Me he ido haciendo inmune a medida que pasaban los años. Nos veremos el lunes en la universidad._

_Enjolras: ¿Qué te cuesta escribir todo seguido?_

 

Marie se asustó con la risa que le había entrado a Grantaire, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le miró, contenta por escuchar a su hermano reír, hacía mucho que no pasaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

Grantaire, totalmente absorto en la respuesta, tardó en contestar.

—… ¿Qué? ¡Ah, nada! Bahorel, que me ha pasado un chiste.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Marie no era tonta.

—¡No! Es decir…uno guarro. —Marie, desbordándose de curiosidad se acercó con una ceja alzada—. Y tengo que proteger a mi hermana pequeña de las guarradas de Bahorel.

Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y siguió poniendo la mesa. Marie suspiró resignada, pero contenta por ver a Grantaire animado, y volvió a la cocina. Grantaire le había dicho que cocinaba él, pero Marie se había negado completamente, le gustaba cuidar a su hermano. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero como el cabezota que era vivía sólo y se imaginaba que viviría en pésimas condiciones. No quería mudarse con ella y con su madre, y aquello hasta podía entenderlo. Pero tampoco quería compartir piso con nadie. Lo había hecho, unos meses, con Bahorel, pero no había funcionado, era tan iguales que la basura se acumulaba el doble, al igual que los platos y la ropa sucia. Como buenos amigos que eran habían quedado en ser eso, amigos, no guarros de piso. Todos los de su alrededor habían estado de acuerdo en aquella sabia decisión.

Grantaire estuvo con Marie hasta que comenzó su turno, intercambiaba charlas con su hermana a la par que mensajes con Enjolras. Lo notaba molesto y aquello le resultó adorable. Cuando vio que era adorable se bebió una cerveza.

A las once de la noche se había bebido unas cuantas cervezas, pues seguir hablando con Enjolras no ayudaba a dejar de pensar aquello. Al menos se acostó pronto, o eso dijo, y no volvió a saber de él el resto de la noche. Así que dejó de beber para olvidar ciertos pensamientos pero siguió haciéndolo por placer, y comenzó a atender a más clientes por hora.

Una hora más tarde apareció el amigo con cara de duende de Enjolras. Courfeyrac, si no recordaba mal. Tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba el local, y el pelo bastante enredado. Parecía algo borracho ya.

—Tu amigo el poeta me acaba de dejar plantado.

Grantaire alzó las cejas, impresionado.

—¿Conoces a Jehan?

—¿Qué si lo conozco? Demasiado bien. Ha estado todo el día conmigo. Es un artista…en todos los sentidos. —Acabó diciendo con voz insinuante —.

Grantaire comenzó a reírse, porque eso parecía una cruel broma del destino.

—Supongo que habrá visto a alguien que le interese más. Él es así.

Courfeyrac se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un taburete que había quedado libre.

—Ponme algo fuerte. Llevo toda la noche escuchando a Enjolras hablar de cosas serias y necesito volver a mi estado normal.

Grantaire no tardó mucho en servirle algo fuerte, Courfeyrac lo notó y lo agradeció.

—¿Cosas serias?

—Sí, hemos tenido reunión. La semana que viene habrá una mani en la universidad y hay que preparar cosas.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Courfeyrac dio otro trago, casi pensativo.

—¿Es verdad que conociste a Enjolras porque os peleabais escribiendo en las mesas?

—¿Te lo ha contado?

—Oh, sí. Enjolras me lo ha contado todo sobre ti.

Grantaire se sintió mareado y apartó la cerveza de su lado. Suficiente por esa noche.

—No jodas.

—Sí, sí jodo. No para de hablar de ti. Y por lo que sé ayer estuviste con él hasta tarde. —Dijo con retintín-. ¿Qué hicisteis?

—¿Qué hicimos? —Grantaire tuvo que pensárselo, porque a lo mejor se había pasado la noche recreando el paseo con Enjolras y agregándole cosas que no pasaron—.  No pasó nada. —Dio un sorbo a una cerveza que no era suya—. Es decir, paseamos, hablamos y ya.

Courfeyrac comenzó a reírse y Grantaire supo que nunca iba a escuchar risa más cantarina.

—Típico de Enjolras. —Se acercó a él con la intención de susurrar, pero como no lo escuchaba por el ruido, acabó gritando—. ¿Sabes que Enjolras nunca dio un beso? —Soltó una carcajada y luego se separó, para volver a mirarle a la cara—. No uno por placer, ya sabes. Y yo creo, que contigo lo haría.

Grantaire, que ya no sabía si estaba soñando o estaba muy borracho comenzó a reír a la par que Courf.

—Ahora mismo te besaría.

—Uy, no, que Enjolras celoso es peor que Enjolras enfadado.

—¿Enjolras celoso?

—Sí. —Courfeyrac se bebió lo que le quedaba de whiskey de un trago y Grantaire se lo rellenó, regalo de la casa, mientras seguía hablado—. Una vez, de pequeños, nos encontramos un gato, y como no podíamos llevarlo a casa, lo cuidamos en un parque. Cada vez que veía a otro niño tocar a _su_ gato se enfada muchísimo. Así que ten cuidado si llegas a ser su gato.

Grantaire siguió riendo y tomando copas con Courfeyrac mientras servía a los clientes. El tema de conversación no cambió mucho y Grantaire llegó a casa pensando que podría escribir un libro sobre Enjolras con todo lo que le había contado Courfeyrac. Pero no lo hizo, porque se encontró a Éponine durmiendo en su puerta, se había olvidado completamente de ella, pues al acabar su turno se había ido con Courfeyrac a otro sitio a seguir hablando.

—Mierda, ‘Ponine. Despierta. —La chica abrió un ojo, luego ambos y le miró mal—.

—Se me olvidó que te dije que íbamos a cenar juntos.

Éponine no dijo nada más y esperó a que abriera la puerta. Grantaire se cagó en sí mismo mentalmente.

 

En ese mismo momento, no muy lejos de donde Grantaire se odiaba por ser un mal amigo, Courfeyrac llegó a casa borracho, mucho, y solo. Pensaba meterse en la cama de Enjolras para no sentirse solo esa noche, pero no lo hizo, porque Enjolras estaba en el sofá, leyendo algún aburrido libro suyo.

—HOLA—gritó, era su volumen estándar en ese estado.

—No grites, Courf. Mira qué hora es.

—No tengo reloj, no puedo saber la hora, pero si estás leyendo aún, yo podría volverme a seguir bebiendo.

—No. Ya has bebido lo suficiente.

Enjolras dejó el libro boca abajo sobre la mesa para no perder la página y le hizo un hueco a Courf, que inmediatamente ocupó.

—¿Has estado toda la noche leyendo?

—No, —dijo Enjolras un poco ofendido, como si no fuera normal que él se pegara a un libro y no se despegara hasta acabarlo—, como te fuiste tan deprisa con tu nuevo amigo, Combeferre vino a cenar y se fue a las doce.

Courf se sobresaltó y le miró.

—Me dijo que se iba a ir a estudiar.

Enjolras puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú le dijiste primero que te ibas a ir a leer poemas con tu amigo.

Ante ese comentario, Courf se levantó, ofendido.

—Y eso hicimos.

Enjolras levantó, casi divertido, una ceja.

—Tus pintas, para nada sudadas y con olor a cerveza, lo indican claramente.

—¿Esto es un complot contra mí? Pues que sepas que tu pintor besa muy bien.

Tras eso, digno y enfadado cual rey, se fue a su cuarto, estaba dispuesto a comerse el mundo y a cantarle las cuarenta a ‘Ferre, pero cuando se sentó en la cama cayó muerto.

Enjolras, se quedó un buen rato en el sofá pensando en Grantaire y Courf, y tal vez en cómo serían sus labios.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy de vuelta, y si he llegado al capítulo cuatro es que me he superado a mí misma. Espero ir actualizando más rápido. Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo y dejáis kudos y comentarios, eso me anima mucho a seguir. <3


	5. La reunión.

Desde aquel día en el que Courfeyrac le dijo que Grantaire besaba bien, Enjolras no quiso volver a verles. Pero desgraciadamente vivía con Courfeyrac y a este no lo podía evitar, sin embargo, llevaba sin hablar con Grantaire desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Combeferre estaba sentado al lado de Enjolras en el sofá, girado para mirarle sólo a él, se subió las gafas y durante unas milésimas miró de reojo a Courfeyrac que estaba totalmente concentrado en la pantalla de su móvil, frente a ellos, sentado en el suelo.

—Sólo os habéis visto cuatro veces, Enjolras.

—Y he dicho que no quiero verle más.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó por décima vez Combeferre con toda la paciencia de un santo. Además, quería irse a casa. Estaba cansado e incómodo.

—Porque parece que se lleva mejor con Courf.

El aludido que seguía mirando ensimismado a la pantalla del móvil comenzó a reírse atrayendo la mirada de ambos rubios.

—Joder, parecéis gemelos con esa expresión. ¿Ya no me puedo ni reír en mi casa?

Combeferre, con expresión seria se levantó resoplando y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Buenas noches, _Enjolras_.

Si no pegó un portazo poco le faltó.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa?

—Tú sabrás, Courfeyrac, tú sabrás.

Se levantó sin decir nada más y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a Courfeyrac solo en el salón, aún sin saber qué había pasado.

Cinco minutos después, cuando Enjolras se había propuesto acabar un trabajo para clase y olvidarse de Grantaire, le llegó un mensaje. Y, tonto de él, pensado que era R lo miró corriendo, sin embargo, era de Combeferre, y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, le fastidió.

_Combeferrrr: Invítalo a la próxima reunión._

_Enjolras: No._

Enjolras dejó el móvil, pero segundo después lo cogió suspirando.

_Enjolras: ¿Por qué quieres que le invite?_

_Combeferrrr: Hazlo. A lo mejor no está mal. A lo mejor le gusta. El que no arriesga, no gana, Enjolras._

_Enjolras: … Lo mismo puedo decirte._

Y esta vez, Enjolras sí que dejó el móvil, tirándolo a la cama y se puso con el trabajo. Pero no pasó ni media hora cuando perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, y se encontró mirando el dibujo de Grantaire, que había vuelto al tablero de corcho.

No entendía qué pasaba con él, se habían conocido peleándose y habían quedado una noche, nada más. Sólo habían hablado seriamente un par de horas y ambos estaba afectados por el alcohol. Y si se habían cruzado por la universidad alguna que otra vez, no se habían dirigido más de dos palabras. Sin embargo, Enjolras, se sentía atraído hacia él no de la forma de la que verdaderamente le gustaría.

Suspiró y se estiró para coger el teléfono.

_Enjolras: Buenas noches._

_Enjolras: El sábado por la tarde haremos una reunión sobre la próxima huelga convocada y a lo mejor te gustaría venir._

Suspiró, aquello sonaba casi a una orden.

_Enjolras: Y tal vez podrías prestarnos tus habilidades para ayudarnos con las pancartas, me gustó tu estilo de dibujo._

Se dio una palmada en la frente y se restregó la palma de la mano por toda la cara, era imbécil.

_Enjolras: Quiero decir, que, si no estás ocupado ni nada, estaría guay._

—Guay. —Se repitió así mismo con asco, porque sonaba igual de raro tanto escrito como hablado—.

_Enjolras: Estaremos en el Musain el sábado a las 19:30_

 Y entonces apagó el móvil y lo dejó debajo de la cama, porque era casi media noche y no había hecho nada en todo el día. Mentalmente maldijo a Grantaire y, quedándose por fin a gusto, comenzó sus tareas.

 

Cuando salió del trabajo le animó tanto ver el mensaje de Enjolras que fue andando a su apartamento. A mitad de camino cogió el móvil de nuevo, porque con la emoción de que Enjolras le hubiese vuelto a hablar después de tanto tiempo le hizo que se le pasara contestar.

_R: alli estaré_

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvió a desbloquear el móvil.

_R: :DDDDDD_

 

Luego abrió el grupo que tenía con Éponine y Jehan

_R: ESTA NOCHE FIESTA EN MI CASA_

_R: IMPORTANTEEEE_

_R: pd traed birras_

_Éponine: pffff qué coñazo ir hasta tu casa_

_Jehan: VOY DE CAMINO!!! <3_

Grantaire nunca en su vida había vuelto tan contento a su casa.

Al poco llegaron Jehan y Éponine, esta última en pijama, arrastrada por Jehan. Llevaban una bolsa con dos litros de cerveza.

—Bienvenidos a la Casa Grantaire.

Se acomodaron en el sofá y Éponine abrió una botella antes de que Jehan dijera la palabra clave.

—Cuenta.

Grantaire sonrió antes de empezar a hablar.

—Enjolras me ha invitado a la reunión de su grupo de debate.

Éponine empinó la botella mientras Jehan dio unas palmaditas y se arrimó más a Grantaire.

—¿Invitar del sentido de cita?

Grantaire no dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros, pero se le escapó una sonrisilla. La cual Jehan acompañó con la suya propia y un breve abrazo. Jehan sabía por todo lo que había pasado y estaba pasando Grantaire. Y se alegraba de que por una vez en bastante tiempo fuera feliz, o lo aparentara estar.

—¿No dices nada, 'Ponine?

La chica que los estaba mirando con mala cara mientras empinaba la botella hizo una mueca.

—No me fio de los hombres por muy maricas que sean. Ni siquiera de vosotros. -Dio otro trago a la cerveza-. Maricas.

R se rio a carcajada limpia y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla.

—¿Qué te pasa, gruñona?

—¿Qué que me pasa? Pasa que el subnormal de Marius se dio cuenta de que existía cuando me necesitó para que le pidiera el número a la rubia esa.

Éponine bufó y dio otro trago. Grantaire, intentando ocultar una sonrisilla le quitó la botella y se la acabó, tampoco es que quedara mucho.

—¿Marius? -Preguntó Jehan desconcertado-.

-El tío por el que está pillada.

Jehan formó una gran "O" con la boca mientras asentía, ahora lo entendía absolutamente todo.

—¿Alguna vez hablaste más con él? -Preguntó con su característica calma lírica Jehan mientras se toqueteaba el pelo-.

Éponine negó, aún con las cejas fruncidas. Grantaire que la seguía abrazando comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza lentamente, pero algo torpe, no era muy bueno con los afectos por mucho que lo intentara. 

—Nunca me atreví.

—El que no arriesga no gana, cariño. -Musitó Jehan poniéndose a su otro lado y cogiéndole de las manos.

—Y por eso él va a conseguir tirarse a la rubia...

Hubo un silencio incómodo que confirmó las últimas palabras de Éponine. Pero Grantaire lo acabó abriendo la otra botella de cerveza.

—Deja de pensar en rubias, y bebe, ‘Ponine.

La chica obedeció, no porque soliera hacerle caso, sino porque quería beber, Jehan se unió, y R bebió también porque era R. Acabaron sacando más cervezas de la nevera y dos horas después iban bastante contentillos.

No habían vuelto a sacar el tema de Marius. Esta vez se habían dedicado a hacer rimas malas y poner Grantaire una base aún peor hecha por él mismo. Resultaba que esa semana a Jehan le había dado por componer música rap con sus poemas, y como Grantaire le había animado por las risas, el pobre de Jehan se lo había tomado enserio y tenía dos o tres temazos, que ahora junto con Éponine estaban remasterizando.

—“…Y entonces R va corriendo a darle un besito a su…” —Jehan paró de rapear, y con ello, su movimiento de manos para mirar a R—. ¿Enjolras era rubio?

—Sí que lo era, Jehan. —Suspiró ‘Ponine porque Grantaire se pasaba los días hablando de Enjolras.

—“Y entonces R va corriendo a dalr un besito a su rubito.”

—Tío, eso es malísimo.

—Pero es _mi_ rap, si no te gusta, te inventas tú uno.

Éponine rodó los ojos.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa. —Dijo entonces Grantaire mirándolos con una sonrisa—. Venid conmigo el sábado a la reunión y así veis lo guapo que es Enjolras.

Jehan hizo una mueca.

—El sábado he quedado.

Instantáneamente Grantaire miró a Éponine.

—No.

—Por favor.

—Que no.

—Por favor, ‘Ponine, te sentará bien salir.

—Que no, joder. No voy a estar de sujetavelas.

Jehan, a salvo de ser él el sujetavelas, entró en la conversación.

—Vamos, ‘Ponine, no dejes al pobre Grantaire sólo en su primera cita. Además, será una reunión, seguro que habrá más gente, podrás relacionarte y olvidarte del innombrable. —Éponine iba a protestar cuando Jehan jugó su última carta—. Y R y yo te hacemos los deberes durante un mes.

—Que sean dos.

—Trato.

Grantaire suspiró, porque hacer deberes de instituto le aburría, pero si eso servía para que su amiga se sacara el título, y, además, le acompañara a su _cita_ , no se iba a quejar.

 

El gran día llegó, Grantaire no había podido dormir mucho, porque no había parado de pensar en Enjolras, se sentía como una quinceañera, pero todo se le pasó al tomarse unas cervezas en casa. Cuando llegó Éponine, ni le dio ni tiempo a pasar cuando ya había salido por la puerta dispuesto a ir a la reunión.

Iban con bastante margen de tiempo, pero aquello sólo fue una estrategia de Grantaire para poder pillar a Enjolras y hablar antes, pues supuso que Enjolras era el típico obsesionado con la puntualidad.

Pero se equivocó, cuando llegó al Musain sólo se encontró con el dueño, una chica sentada en medio de dos chicos, que parecían los tres demasiado pegados los unos a los otros. Había un chico bastante menudo en la barra bebiendo un batido de fresa, y en el billar del fondo una inconfundible figura. Fue casi corriendo a ella, olvidándose por completo de su acompañante que se había quedado muda al ver al chico de la barra.

—¿Bahorel?

—¡R! ¿Qué haces aquí? Has venido en mal momento para beber, en nada el local se cerrará, vamos a hacer una reunión.

—No me puedo creer que un tío como tú esté en reuniones de este estilo.

—Tío, me ofendes. Esta es la mejor manera de arrear a los putos polis de manera _pseudolegal._

—Anda ya, puto masoca.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí, muerto de hambre?

Grantaire sonrió.

—Enjolras me invitó a venir.

—¿Enjolras?

—Bueno, pensaba que lo conocías, alto, rubio, guap-

—Sí, sí, sé quién es. ¿Pero qué pintas tú con él?

Grantaire se quedó pillado. ¿Realmente qué pintaba él, un muerto de hambre, con Enjolras? Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres tirártelo la llevas claras.

—Eh…

—Es coña hombre. —Dijo con su peculiar sonrisa dándole un manotazo en la espalda. —Espero que te guste la re- oh, mi chico está aquí. —Grantaire se giró hacia la puerta encontrándose con nada más ni menos que con Jehan. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

—¿Jehan?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Joder que si lo hago.

Jehan se acercó con una sonrisa tímida en la cara.

—Hey.

—Pensaba que tenías una cita, eres un traidor. —Se quejó Grantaire—.

Jehan sólo pudo sonreír.

—Yo también lo pensaba, —comentó mirando a Bahorel.

Hacían una pareja bastante extraña, el uno corpulento y alto, y Jehan algo más bajito y delgado. Además había combinado naranja con rojo.

Grantaire conocía poco a Bahorel, pero no hacía falta conocerlo muy bien para saber lo obsesionado que estaba con la moda y las buenas combinaciones de ropa. Sin duda una pareja curiosa.

—E iremos a nuestra cita, pero antes tienes que escuchar a Enjolras hablar, Jehan, te va a encantar. Además, no podía perderme la reunión.

Grantaire rodó los ojos y fue a la barra a pedir una cerveza. Y entonces fue consciente de que Éponine había desaparecido completamente. Mientras daba los primeros tragos buscó por el local, pero no la vio por ninguna parta, apostaba lo poco que le quedaba en el banco a que había huido.

El chico menudo seguía leyendo en la barra, con su batido de fresa.

—Hey, ¿tú también estás para la reunión?

Preguntó R por hacer algo.

El chico le miró, con algo de timidez.

—S-sí.

Grantaire lo observó de arriba abajo, no era feo, pero parecía un pájaro asustado. Decidió dejarlo y se fue a hablar con el trío. Y acertó con ellos.

Eran Joly, un estudiante de medicina, Bossuet un chico de su edad que le habían expulsado de la universidad y encima era calvo, y Musichetta, una chica con una personalidad bastante fuerte que seguramente le podría partir la boca sin problemas si le hacía algo a cualquiera de sus dos novios.

Los cuatro se llevaron de perlas y a R se le hizo la espera más amena.

—¿Es normal que Enjolras llegue tarde? —Preguntó Grantaire a Bossuet cuando ya había pasado una media hora de la hora acordada. El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que le ha pasado algo, deberíamos llamar o…—comenzó a decir Joly algo preocupado.

—Joly, cariño, seguro que a Courf se le ha atascado la cremallera del pantalón o algo así, no te preocupes.

Comentó Chetta dándole un beso en la cabeza que dejó a Joly anestesiado, y luego corrió a darle otro a Bossuet porque lo pedía con la mirada.

En cierto sentido Grantaire los envidió, hasta que vio entrar a Enjolras por la puerta, donde, prácticamente, se olvidó de todo. No recordaba que fuera tan guapo.

Sin darse cuenta sonrió.

 

Enjolras estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, tanto que se había encerrado en el baño.

—Enjolras como no salgas a la de tres, le digo a Courfeyrac que abra el baño con sus habilidades.

Y que Combeferre estuviese dispuesto a hablar con Courf decía mucho de lo cansado que estaba ‘Ferre.

Enjolras dejó de mirarse al espejo, suspiró y salió.

—A ver, ¿qué narices te pasa?

—Estoynervioso, —dijo el rubio en un susurro rápidamente.

Combeferre lo entendió a la perfección. Suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No te va a comer, no te va a hacer nada, Grantaire es una persona, y ya está.

—¿Pero y si se ríe de lo que decimos? ¿Y si piensa que es una tontería por lo que luchamos?

Combeferre se quitó las gafas mientras invocaba a la paciencia.

—¿Desde cuándo te ha importado lo que pensara la gente de tus ideales? Los has defendido con uñas y dientes desde que tienes conciencia.

—No seas un mierdas, —gritó desde el salón Courf—, y vámonos ya.

Enjolras miró al salón y suspiró.

—Lo voy a matar.

—Yo pedí turno antes. Vamos, llevas más de media hora en el aseo y vamos a llegar tarde.

Aquello sólo empeoró el nerviosismo de Enjolras.

Nunca le había importado que la gente estuviera en contra de sus ideales, porque sabía que había opiniones distintas, pero el simple hecho de que Grantaire se riera en su cara lo ponía enfermo y aquello sólo acrecentó su miedo a sentir algo más que amistad por el pintor gilipollas.

Y cuando le vio en el Musain, sentado al lado de Bossuet, riéndose de, seguramente, alguna anécdota fatídica del calvo, le dieron ganas de volver a su casa.

Cosa que hubiera hecho de no ser porque Combeferre le puso la mano en el hombro. Y se lo agarró, con fuerza.

Courf se fue a ver a R, y Enjolras estaba a punto de pegar un grito cuando Feuilly, el bueno de Feuilly se le acercó con su sonrisa y su cara manchada aún del trabajo.

Aquello fue lo mejor del día sin duda.

Gracias a las noticias de Feuilly y la agenda previamente organizada por Combeferre, Enjolras se olvidó de Grantaire y comenzó la reunión sin más preámbulos.

 

A Grantaire le dolió que Enjolras no se acercara a él y se quedara hablando con el nerd de las gafas, el que supuso que sería el famoso Combeferre, y el otro chico que iba con un mono de trabajo y parecía ser mayor que él incluso. No le dio buena espina.

Todos fueron sentándose en una mesa del centro de la sala, y él los siguió, cogiendo sitio al lado de Bossuet.

Enjolras estaba casi enfrente suya, a su derecha Combeferre, a su izquierda Courfeyrac.

—Primero de todo, perdón por el retraso. He tenido problemas para salir de casa…

Grantaire juraría que le miró de reojo, bebió para no dejar de respirar.

—Segundo, hemos confirmado que en tres semanas habrá una manifestación debido a los recortes de los que ya hablamos en la reunión anterior, doy por hecho que todos vais a asistir. —Hizo una pausa para ver si alguien decía lo contrario. El silencio le dio a entender a Enjolras que todos asistirían y sonrió levemente, Grantaire volvió a beber—. La manifestación va a estar regulada por las fuerzas, si la información que nos ha filtrado Feuilly es verídica, serán tres kilómetros de marcha hasta la plaza de la República.

—¿Y ahí es cuando la liamos? —Interrumpió Bahorel—.

Courfeyrac y el chico del mono sonrieron, pero Grantaire pudo ver que fueron dos sonrisas totalmente diferentes. Combeferre se ajustó las gafas y Enjolras se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Sí, Bahorel, ahí es cuando la liamos.

Hubo un murmuro generalizado de aprobación.

—Pero tenéis que tener cuidado, recordad lo que pasó hace dos meses cuando… —Habló Combeferre con tono de padre—.

Pero Grantaire desconectó porque Bossuet comenzó a contarle anécdotas de las manis que habían acabado en lío.

Y volvió a conectar en el momento justo.

—¿Algo que añadir?

—Si vais sólo a la mani para liarla, ¿no sería no molestarse en ir? El problema de la mala fama de las manifestaciones es la gente que sólo va para meter bulla. —Comentó Grantaire.

Sintió todas las miradas sobre él, y la de Enjolras era como hielo en el pecho. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que tal vez la había cagado un poquito.

Enjolras tomó aire, y se levantó de la silla. Le miró directamente.

—Si no salimos a la calle no hay movilización, si hay que liarla para llamar la atención se hace, lo importante es defender la causa y hacer que llegue a un máximo de población posible. ¿Crees que la situación política va a cambiar quedándonos en casa mirando como los ineptos políticos se ríen en nuestras caras? Francia es un país hermoso, que ha luchado por lo mejor, y por eso estamos aquí. Para luchar por nuestro país, por nuestro pueblo, para seguir con aquello que comenzó en la Revolución, para hacer de Francia el mejor país del mundo. Así que medita antes de decir que una manifestación no va a servir para nada, porque toda revolución empieza con pequeños pasos.

Grantaire no se murió por poco.

Aquella pasión con la que había hablado Enjolras le afectó un poco demasiado. Se le quedó mirando, embobado.

Enjolras carraspeó y se sentó.

—¿Algo más que decir? —Ante el silencio se echó el pelo hacia atrás y volvió a hablar—. Hemos terminado entonces, ya dije que iba a ser cortita la reunión. La semana que viene hablaremos de los preparativos de la mani, asistid todos, por favor.

No tardaron mucho en esparcirse por el Musain.

Grantaire vio como Jehan se fue con Bahorel, y como el trío se sentó en una esquina a darse arrumacos. Estaba prácticamente sólo. Así que fue a la barra a por otra cerveza, donde se encontraba Courf.

—Hey.

Courf se giró para mirarle y le sonrió, levantándola cerveza hacia la suya, a modo de brindis.

—Es la primera vez que bebemos en el mismo lado de la barra, deberíamos hacerlo más.

Grantaire le sonrió, porque se sentía a gusto con él, y aquello era extraño.

—Por mi perfecto. -Dio unos tragos al botellín antes de hablar de nuevo—. Es raro verte solo.

Courfeyrac se encogió de hombros.

—Enjolras y Combeferre no están de buenas conmigo. —Grantaire no dijo nada, porque no quería incomodarle más. Pero Courf tenía un don para las conversaciones y la arregló—. Enjolras te invitó, ¿no? ¿Has ido a hablar con él? Estaba nervioso al saber que ibas a venir.

Aquello sí que tomó por sorpresa a Grantaire.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído. Deberías ir a hablar con él, de verdad.

—Dudo que quiera hablar conmigo, creo que lo molesté cuando hablé.

Courf se echó a reír.

—Qué poco conoces a Enjolras. Anda, tira.

Le animó antes de quitarle la cerveza y empujarle para separarle de la barra.

Sin más remedio Grantaire se dirigió hacia Enjolras, que estaba hablando con Feuilly.

—Entonces quedamos en eso que has dicho. Mañana puedo pasarme por tu casa cuando acabes el turno. —Comentaba Enjolras—.

—Me parece perfecto, allí te esperaré. —Con un apretón en el hombro del rubio, Feuilly se dirigió a la barra no sin antes echarle una mirada a Grantaire.

—H-hola.

Enjolras le miró, y sonrió un poco antes de volver a una expresión facial neutra.

—Me alegra que hayas venido.

—Tenía curiosidad, la verdad. No ha estado mal.

Esta vez Enjolras sí que no puedo esconder su sonrisa.

—Espero que vuelvas la semana que viene.

Grantaire se puso en tensión, porque aún le costaba admitir que de verdad Enjolras quisiera volver a verle.

—Claro. Siempre que quieras. Y…bueno, sient-

—¡Enjolras! Tenemos que ha- —Combeferre se acercaba a ellos leyendo unos folios, pero se quedó a medio camino al ver con quién estaba Enjolras—. Pensaba que estabas con Feuilly. Luego en casa lo hablamos.

Hubo unos segundos de miradas incómodas, hasta que Grantaire habló. Y la cagó.

—No hace falta, yo ya me iba… Gracias por invitarme a la reunión.

Enjolras, sin saber qué hacer, se limitó a despedirse con la mano. Y Grantaire, ya sin esperanzas, salió del Musain.

—Eres imbécil, —se murmuró a sí mismo mientras se dirigía a casa.

 

—Eres imbécil, —le dijo al mismo tiempo, Combeferre a su mejor amigo.

Enjolras se giró, para mirarle sin dificultad.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que se quedara?

—Yo que sé, él dijo que se iba, a lo mejor no quería verme más. A lo mejor lo aburrí, o de verdad piensa que lo que hacemos es una tontería.

‘Ferre se limitó a tomar aire y se dio la vuelta.

 

 

Ni Enjolras ni Grantaire tuvieron el valor de volver a hablarse. Pero a la semana siguiente Grantaire apareció de nuevo en el Musain y la sonrisa de Enjolras iluminó el local, por muy poco tiempo.

La primera interrupción de Grantaire se convirtió en una especie de ritual. A veces Enjolras pensaba que lo hacía simplemente por fastidiar, pero como siempre tenía la respuesta adecuada aquello pareció convertirse en una costumbre.

En algunas reuniones la cosa parecía que se caldeaba más, y en otras eran simples desacuerdos.

Grantaire sólo lo interrumpía para ver si podía dejar sin argumentos a Enjolras y volver a sentir aquella mirada tan intensa sobre él.

Enjolras le respondía porque estaba en su naturaleza dar argumentos a favor e intentar concienciar a la gente, pero también descubrió que le gustaba que Grantaire le pusiera a prueba.

Y aunque ambos apenas hablaran, una pequeña parte de ellos deseaba volver al Musain sólo para discutir entre ellos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo perdón por todo el tiempo que ha pasado, pero heme aquí.  
> No es un capítulo espléndido, pero es bastante largo, espero que compense.
> 
> Un comentario se agradece, y si es para amenazarme, mejor aún.  
> Gracias a los que aún seguís por aquí y no me habéis olvidado <3


End file.
